


I'm Proud of You, Damon.

by MsMKT86



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMKT86/pseuds/MsMKT86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ric expresses himself to Damon after he saves Jeremy from the brink death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Proud of You, Damon.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after the season premiere. I always try to see the best in Damon and I thought this was a good idea. I hope you guys enjoy this.
> 
> COMMENTS = LOVE!

Ric watched as Damon marched back down the stairs from the second floor of the boarding house. He had small amounts of blood on his shirt; all of which belonged to Jeremy Gilbert. He followed his vampire friend into the living room. He watched him pour a drink and just hold on to it. Ric debated on whether or not saying anything would matter. If deep down inside of Damon anything he was about to say would really matter. He had to take that chance.

"I'm proud of you, Damon. I asked you to do one thing for me and you did it." Ric said as Damon threw the drink back. "I knew that you had it in you." Alaric watched as his friend threw back another drink.  
"Damon, I know what you're thinking. That you only did it because you promised Elena that you'd protect her baby brother but man I gotta tell you that I know for a fact that you would have done that any of those kids." Ric watched as a slight smile crept across his blue eyed friend's face. "I know it's shocking." Ric said letting out a chuckle. "You, Damon Salvatore protector. No one ever saw that one coming." Damon shook his head, lost the smile, poured another drink then knocked it back. 

Ric sighed. He knew that Damon would later make up excuses, reasons and lame as jokes as to why he was so happy that he was in time to save Jeremy's life. He would say he couldn't let Baby Gilbert die, who would would keep him company. Or if Jeremy died, again, what would Elena burn down this time.And when he fought about something, probably Stefan, with Elena and he said he only did it because she asked him to keep Jeremy safe and because he loves, Ric'll just roll his eyes a little because he knows what the truth is. That Damon took silent responsibility for all of those kids when he died. Yeah, he sometimes get distracted with relationship stuff but Ric knew that when Damon was left with a responsibility he took it seriously.  
"You love these kids. You know you do." Ric said as he watched his best friend pace around the room, yet another glass of brown liquid in his hand. "Stop fighting it Damon. You're gonna need to be strong and pull it together for our family. Elena, Caroline, Matt, Tyler and you, all lost someone special. When that comes out, they're going to need you're strength." Ric knew that was a lot to ask of his friend. No one knew how Damon would react to the news about Bonnie's death better than he did. It was Damon's job to protect her and finding out that he failed at that might send him into a downward spiral of epic portion. But Ric knew him. He knew that even though, inside he was completely disappointed in himself, he would put that aside to make sure that no one else traveled down a dark road. He could travel his later. Damon threw his drink back and gazed around the room. He placed the glass back on the tray and made for the exit. He got to the threshold and stopped. Damon looked over his shoulder into the room again. "I'm proud of you. I'm still here for you, Damon. I love you." Ric said as Damon continued down the hallway . Damon stopped once more gazed back into the room, and smiled a crooked smile before he went off to check on Jeremy. 


End file.
